


Brothers are Brothers

by Eleanor_jane (eleanor_jane)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam Winchester, Angst, Brotherly Love, Charming Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sacrifice, Tribute Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_jane/pseuds/Eleanor_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Everyone remembers the 80th Hunger Games. The year that siblings get reaped together. Two brothers fight side by side.</p>
<p>But there can only be one victor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers are Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are sadly not mine.

Every district remembers the 80th Hunger Games.

It was five years after a failed rebellion, and the Capitol was struggling to take back the control they had before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark started a war.

On the 80th year, to remind everyone that Katniss Everdeen had been the cause of so much pain when she volunteered, two siblings would go into the arena together. The capitol lapped it up, of course.

It was the year that Sam and Dean Winchester walked to the stage together, both with the same look of pain on their faces and Mockingjay tattoos on each wrist.

They understood how to play the game, and did so brilliantly. In the interviews Sam was adorable and Dean flirted effortlessly. They had open smiles and agony reflected in their eyes. By the end of the night every single woman in the capitol either wanted to kiss or adopt them.

In the arena they stuck together, watching brothers turn against the people they grew up beside and sisters abandoning the people they swore to protect.

Sam was smart, he figured out people's routines and how to use their weaknesses against them. And Dean was quick and powerful, he moved like a hunter and was ruthless when protecting his Sammy.

And then, after ten endless days it was just two left, and the two Winchesters were left alone in a dense woodland being forced to face the fact that there could only be one victor of the hunger games.

There were no poison berries.

There was just Dean Winchester, giving the camera a tired smile and pleading with Sammy to forgive him.

There was a boom of a canon, and somewhere Sam Winchester jerked awake. The victor of the 80th Hunger Games had lost the most of all.


End file.
